criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Feet Under
Six Feet Under 'is the twenty-seventh fanmade case and the sixth in the Historical Center by SuccouringArmand. Case Background The victim was a man named William Holt, who was found in the Hope Springs Cemetery, buried in soil with his hand sticking out of it that was discovered by Ramirez. The killer turned out to be Bridgette Holt, the victim's granddaughter. William wanted to know more about his ancestors from 1869. The only thing he managed to discover is that the manor sunk into the depths of the earth a few days after the Holt Family found an ancient key in a locked chest that they mysteriously found buried in their backyard. When Bridgette was arrested, she knew why the manor sunk. The ancient key belonged to The Plurimi. There are only two keys to open something legendary. The Plurimi had to hide one of the keys because they found out that there's a mole in the cult. Bridgette revealed that the mole was Mark Anderson, Richard Anderson's ancestor. When the Holts found the ancient key, Mark knew where it was. The Plurimi also knew where the other key was so they killed most of the Holts except Bridgette's ancestor, Timothy Holt. The cult had discovered that the key was gone. Mark had taken it and passed the key down from descendant to descendant. The manor sunk after an earthquake hit the city after the cult's visit to the manor. Richard only wanted what his ancestor wanted: to expose The Plurimi, which explained why Richard did all of this. Bridgette didn't want his father to dig up the past and allow him to know what the cult did to their family so she killed him. At the Court, the Judge told Bridgette that she should just tell who the leader of The Plurimi is so that she can receive a shortened sentence. Bridgette would rather die than reveal the leader. The Judge sentenced Bridgette to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. Victim *'William Holt '(He was found buried in soil with his hand sticking out of it) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat Killer *'Bridgette Holt' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has asthma *The suspect practices fencing Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect has asthma *The suspect practices fencing Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect practices fencing Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a striped T-shirt *The suspect wears a gold brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect has asthma *The suspect practices fencing Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a striped T-shirt Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect has asthma *The suspect practices fencing Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a striped T-shirt *The suspect wears a gold brooch Killer's Profile *The killer plays the violin. *The killer has asthma. *The killer practices fencing. *The killer wears a striped T-shirt. *The killer wears a gold brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hope Springs Cemetery. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Earth) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer plays the violin and has asthma) *Talk to Henry Claridge about the murder. (Prerequisite: Investigate Hope Springs Cemetery) *Examine Pile of Earth. (Result: Broken Phone) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Question Christina Hemmingway about the victim. (Prerequisite: Code deciphered) *Investigate Hope Springs Museum. (Clues: Broken Sculpture; Prerequisite: Talk to Christina) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sculpture) *Examine Scultpure. (Result: Handprints) *Analyze Handprints. (12:00:00) *Question Bill Crutchley about the vandalized sculpture. (Prerequisite: Handprints analyzed) *Talk to Ross Hargraves about his visit to the cemetery. (Prerequisite: Talk to Henry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Ross what happened in 1869. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Mysterious Manor, 1869. (Clues: Locked Chest; Prerequisite: Talk to Ross) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Ancient Key) *Ask Bridgette about the ancient key. (Prerequisite: Lock deciphered) *Investigate Exhibit Display. (Clues: Baseball Bat; Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Baseball Bat) *Question Christina Hemmingway about the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) *Investigate Exhibit Display. (Clues: Surveillance Station; Prerequisite: Talk to Christina) *Examine Surveillance Station. (Result: Damaged Hard Drive) *Analyze Damaged Hard Drive. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer practices fencing) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Manor Foyer, 1869. (Clues: Torn Portrait; Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Torn Portrait. (Result: Family Portrait) *Question Bridgette Holt about her ancestor's manor. (Prerequisite: Portrait restored) *Find out why Bill Crutchley vandalized the murder scene. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Question Henry Claridge about Bill Crutchley. (Prerequisite: Talk to Bill) *Investigate Tombstones. (Clues: Victim's Glasses; Prerequisite: Talk to Henry) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a striped T-shirt) *Investigate Hope Springs Cemetery. (Clues: Broken Slab; Available when all eight tasks above are complete) *Examine Broken Slab. (Result: Slab) *Analyze Slab. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a gold brooch) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Help Henry Claridge. *Investigate Hope Springs Cemetery. (Clues: Broken Tombstone) *Examine Broken Tombstone. (Result: Tombstone) *Tell Henry what happened to the tombstone. (Reward: Elegant Suit, Elegant Hat) *Help Christina Hemmingway. *Investigate Hope Springs Museum. (Clues: Broken Sculpture) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sculpture) *Tell the news to Christina Hemmingway. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Head into 1869 by talking to Ross Hargraves. *Investigate Mysterious Manor, 1869. (Clues: Old Etching) *Examine Old Etching. (Result: Etching Portrait) *Question Ross about Elizabeth Lakewood. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (2 stars)